nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cadaro
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 16:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol and still obessed :P glad to see you even if your back for a day. Hopefully you stay around though in helping the progressive left, which has seen some better times. John and Yuri have left and don't edit at all they've moved on which could be said was the begining of the left's decline. Dimi, whom I talk with every now and then, edits very irregularly but is always checking in. Oos and I are the remaining oldies and still about 20k edits together. The Labour Party is the last remaining social democratic/socialist party gone from the days of Your "New Socialist Party" and the "CPL.nm". Still things are going good. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:31, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Haha nice to hear from you! I am afraid I have lots and lots of other obligations, my band and studies not in the last place. I will pay a visit now and again though, and maybe, maybe, maybe I will write.... Ah damnit. You bastard :) Okay, okay, I will write... No wait.... I have so much other things... Ah damnit... Expect contributions soon! Cadaro (talk) 18:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Lol i'm not expecting anything, but nice to be back xD Hopefully your willing to join one of our parties and keep this going along. BTW your Plains was finally approved at some point. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I am afraid I will once again start another ridiculously radical left liberation front or something like that. I also saw that Plains is now an official town. I never got why it was such a problem that there were new towns added... Cadaro (talk) 18:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::The only lefist party left is Labour although technically the CPL.nm is still active! Idk it wasn't controversial in anyway it was just a town. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Do as you please, Sjors, as the saying goes... "Not to be a socialist at twenty is proof of want of heart; to be one at thirty is proof of want of head." The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 18:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::As I am nearing my twenties, and member of the PvdA (Dutch social democrat party) I feel I am archetypical to this expression.... Haha Cadaro (talk) 18:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Aren't you a bit dissapointed in Mr. Samsom then, and the PvdA's latest policies? They have gone into business with Rutte after all, a man who not too long ago was very close to Mr. Wilders. Oh, politics, such an awful game. I switched to the SP for the time being. Nice new party btw, looks promising! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 18:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::I have to say, I feel more at home with social democratism than true socialism. Also, I am pro-Europe and feel that the SP has very misguided ideas about the way the economy should be run. I don't care about having to share power with the VVD, because politics is making compromises. As a famous New York politician once said (and here I paraphrase): a politician that has an high approval rate is not a very good politician. It is a sign of true understanding of politics if one can look at the general picture and not the "waan of alledag". But the SP is still the just corner of the political landscape. Good choice. I have to say, I admire the way the SP is still associated with grassroots activism (think strikes and the FNV). On a more shallow note: I kept noticing the eerie resemblance between Roemer and Ceausescu's face on the SP election poster of last elections. It is very shallow of me, but I was really put off by that haha :) Cadaro (talk) 19:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I am with you on the shallow things being very off-putting sometimes. What prevented me, out of principle, to vote for the SP before was the fact it was once founded as a "Maoist Communist party", and although they took a clean turn, I still am a bit bothered by that. Ultimately, it is their refusal to compromise on their ideals that made for them. Not for Mr. Roemer, tho, I voted specifically for Harry van Bommel. A breathe of fresh air, that man, and I love his view on foreign policy. Plus he seems more "intellectual" then Roemer, and Marijnissen before him. Still admire Marijnissen a lot, however. As for Europe, I am no big fan of the way the European Union is heading, as I believe it to be a rather undemocratic institution and I feel it does not have the broad support it ought to have in order to make the great changes they wish to make. That's actually the main reason, for me, to vote SP. The alternative would have been the PVV, and that's a mistake I do not intend to make another time, as I find them rather off-putting to say the least. The PvdA now at least has a leader who is more of a politician then their previous leader. Someone with a bit more charisma. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) two things Are you gonna see the light and join labour? XD Also are you looking to run for office soon seeing your interest in Seven and such. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Maaaaaybeee. Cadaro (talk) 16:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Why don't we try and make a new party out of Labour, SCP and Sjors' party? I agree with the majority of your views, except for the meat tax. HORTON11: • 18:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not to be a mench but I like the title, logo and history of labour put into it. Maybe a merger? Or a United Left party for the big tent of the left? Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:22, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::How about The Left Alternative or something along that line? HORTON11: • 18:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I am very much in favor of a diverse spectrum of parties, however, I do feel a Leftist Coalition of some sorts would be a just idea. Imho we should unite where we agree, and go our own way when we disagree. (Also, I am a wee bit the archetypical power hungry user, and I like the idea of owning a party :)) Also, it's either George (my real name) or Ferenc, Sjors is such a stupid nickname. :P Cadaro (talk) 20:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::PS I have a good idea: a united party, with several "subparty" lobby groups, which allows us to retain any current political "lore" such as logos and history! Shall I draw up a draft? Cadaro (talk) 20:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::We're starting that at the SD&P. I feel together we'd be stronger and such and able to get higher up in the polls and do so much more. Hopefully your party merges. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hey were actually doing the merger thing to create the United Left. If the SDU wants to join they always can we need more support :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd rather stay independent. Cadaro (talk) 20:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just maybe thought the SDU would do the same as the NLS :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Train Village Local Elections Local elections are currently ongoing in the Train Village Area and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the Train Village Town Council! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! What's up for grabs? *All 10 seats of the Train Village Town Council are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 29th of May, the last day on which you can stand as a candidate for election, so act now! *Go here and put up your candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin tomorrow on the 30th of May and will end on the 6th of June *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within the Train Village Area and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you have an official house within Sylvania and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate or party once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will decide how spending is to be done in the Train Village Area *It will vote on how Train Village should develop as a settlement *It will advise the Governor on action to take in the Train Village Area Extra Info *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania *Currently the CNP are standing one candidate, the GP is standing one candidate and the LP is standing two candidates *The CNP has already put up an ad, see it here *The LP has already put up an ad, see it here Fantastic thanks, that means you get a minor and support vote. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) We support the name change of Train Village and even wrote a bill in advance for it. Vote Labour! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Articles Hey, I see you've been working on our music scene. Very good, we need some input there :P If I might give you a tip: if you'd upload a few images from Commons (they are free to use), and place them in your articles, it will make them more attractive for other users to start reading them and they will look larger :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I was considering doing that, but I like writing so much haha. As you may or may not know, I am from the Netherlands, so I like to improve my English by writing articles. For me the creative writing part of the wiki is what attracts me the most. But I will look into uploading some pictures :) (you did realize I am SKWikistad, right?) Cadaro (talk) 14:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Hahahaha, no actually, I did not realize that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:14, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :There is one in Noble City, not too sure which neighborhood though. I am listed as Ferenc Szóhad. Cadaro (talk) 23:23, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Your sig Your sig is complex enough that it turns a page to source mode. Just pointing out if yu can change it Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:49, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :O, sure. I will change it. I was just fucking around with what I could do with it. It is ugly as hell too, so'll change it - Cadaro (no sig this time) Recordings My first attempts can be found here. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Haha thanks a lot. Very cool. Can I download it as a sound file (.ogg or .mp3) perhaps? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 12:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, you can download it all easily from the links provided, and in several formats. Go, featured status! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I will use both files, to show the difference in dialects, haha [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 12:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Bredish Hey, I really like your initiative on the Bredish language. I wasn't too happy with the removal of Sofasian, but we should try and integrate this into state culture and history to ensure it's not removed. Btw what do you think about saying the language slowly fell out of use at the turn of the 20th century (after the goldrush) but began a literary revival in the 1950s or 1960s (writers, poets wtc.) to remain important in state culture. HORTON11: • 17:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sofasian? I guess I missed that episode. Anyway, I like the idea of a continuous, culturally flourishing language more, because it feels less "pathetic" than a revival language. (compare stuff like Cornish and Manx). [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 18:07, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::The language itself was badly made, but yours is looking very professional (take a look at (the Barzuna language for some ideas). And if you want I could help you in regards to history, status in the state and perhaps even a few literary figures involved in the language's promotion. HORTON11: • 18:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Of course, feel free to modify things on the article and flesh out the language with some background. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just one little blip in regards to the Chinese: in that period most of the Chinese who came to North America for mining, railway work were Cantonese; until the 1970s the Chinatowns of the west coast were heavily Cantonese speaking. HORTON11: • 19:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Map I love your maps, they are amazingly well-made, but I miss Donia Castle on it. When it comes to the sheer surface of it, the height of the towers, the overall size, the castle is easily the largest building of the nation. You cannot really make a map of the mountains and not show this epic piece of historical and monunmental grandeur, similar to how the Chinese Wall is shown on detailed maps of China. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 14:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'd put it in but make it really small, nothing too grandiose. ;) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I adressed your concerns in the pub, TMV. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 14:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Splendid, splendid! I can rest assured, then. @Hoffman: The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 14:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) To help you through your busy period To prevent you from getting a burn-out and thank you for your hard work in something the older users should've done way earlier: have a pabst beer :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, thanks a lot. I will take a sip after finishing my Jopen. Mind you, I am doing some other stuff starting tomorrow revolving around my band, so I will halt the maps for a couple of days after finishing the settlements map. So, don't worry about the burn-out haha. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 15:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Hahhaah, the other stuff can be stressful too though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the lateness http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clymenecities.png <--- here was a link to various settlements i wanted to enact, if elected governor but could you add them to the "big" map. I couldn't care as much about "Golden" or "Hof" (german for farming i think) but the chinese and british settlements need to be in for historical purposes. I hope you add them for our dedication for clymene :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, um this is actually highly inconvenient, y'know. Talk to your governor, I drew up the plans for Clymene settlements together with him. Would it really be a problem if I didn't implement them? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 20:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::But the reason Clymene was approved was frankly, and i'm not holding back at this point i'm pissed, he cares twice as much about Burnant and the IWO Clymene is second place. Clymene history is suppose to be a mix of Chinese, (Bredish apparently), Western European, and Dutch. Settlements like "Timber Harbor", "Clinton" (Truth Island isn't even suppose to be inhabited besides Adoha). I don't know some of these are wrong. I'm not say do it know, I know you must be tired and pissed as shit too. Discussion will occur just the cultural influences weren't show as much as there should be. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, I am tending towards not changing their first place names, just because that'd be too big a hassle now. Would that be a compromise? I am proposing the following: a situation where the official place names are less used than the alternate place names (like LA and Los Angeles, and Hurbanoft/Hurbanova). I think it'd also be civil to add one or two of yor place names (the Chinese ones come to mind) [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 21:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The only ones i'm really defensive over are the chinese and "Cornwall" for the british influence. The rest idc. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I will add them. Are you okay with the hamlet on Truth Island? Because I don't feel like removing it. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 21:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::It erks me but i'll live :P espically since it's a Democratic President :P i'll accept it haha Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I think the places we have now are more than enough. And chinese placenames don't make sense at all, since they left none in North America. HORTON11: • 21:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Just let him, he drew up a plan way before me. I also fancy the idea of a small Chinese minority. The amount of places could also be heightened with two or 3, because that makes more sense if you look at the other states. This will be my final revision though. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 21:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::And i thank you for thank alot. Tbh if the chinese were the majority in clymene for awhile or the near majority why wouldn't they name cities they lived in after chinese words. (with those i am happy) Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Chinese were one of the early settlers, not the only ones. English would have dominated. We should instead create a nice Chinatown in Sofasi instead of creating any more places, and the vast majority of our Chinese minority are centered there. HORTON11: • 21:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I run the risk of angering Marcus, and I feel it is not very fair to grant every request, except Marcus's. Keep in mind those hamlets could be anything from a few to a few hundred people. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 21:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::But we really don't need any more settlements. The Chinese in the state are centered around Sofasi, so it's best to better integrate our Chinese heritage and people there. HORTON11: • 21:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::One way or the other, I will go against one of yours. So I feel this is a fair compromise. Could you please agree on this one? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 21:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::@Horton - And thats my requests already. 3/4 of the settlements listed in the pub are american-scotish-or British/irish and then a few dutch. The "N" chinese city means farming and only a few 150-300 people will live there its fine. Plus Cornwall is british. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::We already have our British places, so adding Cornwall isn't necessary. But I'll tell you what, why don't we try a hyphenated placename for one of the communities near Sofasi (sort of like is done in the Basque country) but with a nice-sounding chinese name. HORTON11: • 22:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::And if you reaaaaaaly like the Cornwall name, we can try something like Lisney o Cornwall, really English-souding. HORTON11: • 22:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Just leave it it's fine. Tbh i'll be happy to see the final product out of this whole crazy process. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey I've decided to keep Nóngyè, cause I know Marcus will work on it well, but I don't want to add Cornwall or Xiandu, given as we already have enough settlements. HORTON11: • 13:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'll have to discuss that with Marcus, but I feel that's not a good idea. I think it would only be more work to remove those hamlets (update of the mao, updating several articles) and, quite frankly, I do actually think we need those hamlets. Clymene has a little more than 30,000 inhabitants (3/4th of Oceana) but a much smaller amount of hamlets. I do like Cornwall, but don't like the name "Xiandu", so maybe you could discuss renaming that hamlet with Marcus? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 14:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Mention There's a mention of a gold rush driving the early history of the state, will that come into play or have you planned doing something with that? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Lossless Mirror I don't see anything difference between the one you uploaded at File:Lovia-Settlements.png and the one I had uploaded a few hours previously, and you called mine lossy. I have no idea what you're talking about, so could you tell me what the difference was and why it was caused? Please respond on this talk page, without going on mine. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I took a quick look, and thought I saw some minor image bleed around the labels and smaller line segments, but I think I may be mistaken. I took a second look at it, and it appears you are right, there is probably no loss. (You even got transparency correct, didn't catch that one earlier on). My mistake, sorry. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 21:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, that's fine. I was just really confused. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Roads in Oceana Here we go: * Highway (whatever number): Hurbanova - Slowane - Sternaw - Cold Hill - Heighnow > Noble City * Highway: Hurbanova - Overbanken - Dubnitz - East Hills > Clave Rock * Road: Sternaw - Orwnitz - East Hills * Road: Hurbanova - Scotland - Skelington (keep it below the 25m line for as long as possible :P) - Bardeyow - Dien Village * Road: Hurbanova - Slowane - Righow - Vrabelvrutke - Topolcane - Bytack - Tshadsa - Westwall - Newmouth * Road: Dien Village - Newmouth > Boborbrod * Road: Tshadsa > Noble City * Road: Orwnitz - Boynitz > Train Village * Road: Heighnow - Boynitz * Road: Magna Augusta > Sylvania (Donia Castle, wherever that may lie :P) I hope you can use this information for whatever you're planning to do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :And in relation to the roads in Sylvania, you've seen the map, Highways are in blue, major roads in green, minor roads in yellow and country lanes aren't shown (won't show up anyways). Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) There is a lot changed in one week I was go. Wabba The I (talk) 12:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, indeed. I am honestly surprised how fast we did this rehaul. But it changed Lovia for the best. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 10:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Former hamlets I wasn't too sure when I added them for all of the states, so if one of the states you've been working on doesn't need it you may remove it of course :) And if you got ideas for Oceana, you're invited to present them. But I can imagine you've got more than enough to do already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:20, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I am having a bit of a hangover, courtesy to West Friesians and their beer pong-filled parties, so I don't know what my opinion is worth atm. I guess your contribution is alright, and I will definitely look into suggestions for Oceana. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 15:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Hahahahaa, usually I'm the one with the hangover though. LÈMBÖRG!!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Bennett Would you be so kind as to vote for Mr. Bennett in the local Charleston elections? He's a promosing independent, practically built the entire town and isn't simply running for the sake of running like Labour is. I imagine he's the type of person who get's things done. Plus, he asked me to say a little word on his behalf as he's afraid you dislike him since that one unfaithful chat conversation. I told him he couldn't be more wrong, but alas, he still believes it may hinder his chances. Wouldn't a minor vote be much more convincing? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 08:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) TMV, didn't you hear about LP and SDU's coalition and possible "United Left" merger? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Well, role-playing-wise I wouldn't support him, nor on a personal level I am afraid. I would respect it immensely, however, if he contacted me directly. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:43, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey TMV, you do know Labour aren't just running for the sake of running? We're running because we want growth in Charleston. We want to support Charleston's key industries, ensure the young people of Charleston are recieving a high quality of education, and bring the people's views to a state level. Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:52, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian State Elections State elections are currently starting for all of Sylvania and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the Sylvania State Council! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! The State elections are divided up into two elections, one for the Council of Representatives and one for the Senate. The election of the Council of Representatives concerns all Lovians and Sylvanian Residents. While the election of the Senate largely concerns only Sylvanian Residents. There is help at hand so try to take part even if you're not sure, you will be pointed in the right direction and will be given assistance to help things run smoothly. ~ Election of the Council of Representatives ~ What's up for grabs? *All 40 of the Council of Representatives seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidate list for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidate list in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? * Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will propose legislation to the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Election of the Senate ~ What's up for grabs? *All 10 of the Senate seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidacy for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least twelve months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you have Sylvanian Residency you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Extra Info ~ *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania Thank you for your time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Should the coalition with SDU reach everywhere? Also that im forming a new party with Horton to be basically a "broad tent" of the left should It also continue though :o? Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Frankly, I'd like to continue on my own in the rest of Lovia. A coalition in Clymene is fine though. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 20:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Wikistad You understand the Dutch language so why don't create a couple of bands and artists on Wikistad? I have a similar label founded; The Cactus Label; it has its own article on Wikistad. Could you help me with it? Wabba The I (talk) 22:05, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :I enjoy writing in English. It makes it feel "purposeful" when I write in English, 'cause that improves my comprehension of the English language. I feel that writing in Dutch on a wiki is a waste of time for me. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 01:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay! But can I base some articles on Wikistad on yours here? Wabba The I (talk) 06:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure! [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 15:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Seven state elections Hey Cadaro, I don't know if you check this page, but would you consider giving me a vote in the state elections? I've done quite a bit of work in Seven in the past three years, unlike the other candidate, and think I have a better claim to be elected. Hope you become active again! :) --Semyon 19:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC) For the last three years, you've been a governor, which I have not, ever. I know I have the stupidest name in the whole of the wiki, but it's time for a change. Click here and go onto Article 51 to see my campaign. A vote for Leskromento is a vote for a better Seven! Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 06:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC)